Siempre contigo
by Uchiha YamiKo
Summary: Yo solo queria que alguien me quisiera como soy realmente... -Estabas con ella y cuando ya se termino, vuelves a mi- grite- soy solo el plato de segunda... -Quiero abrazarte y retenerte conmigo- -No quiero que te le acerques a Reiko, Sakura. Quiero que salgas de mi vida, ahora. Por que yo no creo en los amores a distancias y los 450 km son una distancia enorme.


***Aclaraciones antes de leer:**

*** Cambio de escena

Mensajes Por sus cuentas

Mensajes Celular/teléfono

** Conversaciones por celular/teléfono

_Pov's _

**Diálogos**

**Advertencias: no por el momento, en el futuro, si. **

NARUTO PERTENECE –COMO TODOS SABEMOS- A KISHIMOTO-SEMPAI, YO SOLO TOMO A SUS PERSONAJES PARA JUGAR UN RATO.

LEER NOTA AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO.

**CAPITULO 1: "Una simple Friki" **

_De donde yo vengo, son bien conocidos los distintos grupos. Todos tienen un grupo o se identifican con un grupo._

_Yo por ejemplo soy del grupo de los invisibles, hay varios en este grupo pero, o bien no son lo suficientemente sociales para entablar una conversación o como en mi caso les importaba un reverendo rábano los que los demás pensaran._

**-Haruno-** _los tarados frente a mi eran los considerados geniales, para mi eran solo basura andante_- **¿es cierto que te iras?**

**-hum **_– no era realmente sociable y mi ropa no ayudaba demasiado a que las personas se me acercaran para entablar una conversación_-

**-gracias por el favor que nos haces** –_remato. Pero aun así no respondí, no gastaría palabras con unos retrasados sub-normales_-

_Y además era cierto, la otra semana me iría a Konoha con mis tíos para comenzar la secundaria._

_Razón: mis padres se avergüenzan de mí. Y no los culpo pero hay otra razón por la que quiero ir a Konoha._

_Ese día volví a mi casa diciéndole adiós a mi vieja secundaria y hola a un nuevo cambio. Entre a mi pieza ya estaba todo empacado, solo tenia mi notebook fuera y era con un solo motivo._

_Abrí mi cuenta y ahí estaba un nuevo mensaje:_

Solo S.U. Entonces ¿si vendrás a estudiar para acá?... Respóndeme pronto.

_Sonreí, me hice esta cuenta solo para conversar con el, ya que lo había conocido en un foro para fanáticos de los videos juegos y en ese foro luego de distintos puntos de vista nos agradamos y aquí estamos unos meses después._

_Sin perder más tiempo, di comienzo a la respuesta._

Cherry-dark Ya esta confirmado, llego por allá el domingo y el lunes derecho a Konoha High School.

_Solo S.U. no sabia como se llamaba en realidad, pero confiaba en el. Su forma de hablar siempre me ha dejado fascinada._

_Un sonidito me alerto que había llegado su respuesta._

Solo S.U. Iré a buscarte, o estarás más que pérdida. Konoha es grande nos para pueblerinas como tu.

Es un tonto.

Cherry-dark Muy gracioso idiota, llegare a cerca de las 10:00 ¿Cómo me reconocerás?... no sabes como soy, ni yo se como eres tu.

_El no quiso enviar una fotografía, no me dio motivos, pero yo si se el motivo por el cual yo no se la envíe, no tenia tanta confianza en mi misma._

_Los tres días que faltaban para el gran día pasaron rápidamente y mis padres estaban desbordando alegría por todas partes. Me llevaron al aeropuerto con una sonrisa y se despidieron con un cortante adiós…. Que padres más ejemplares- nótese el sarcasmo-_

_Cuando llego la hora de abordar el avión todos me miraban raro. ¿De que me sorprendo?_

_Estaba nerviosa pronto conocería a Solo S.U. es un poco ridículo llamarlo así, lo reconozco. Cuando al fin aterrizamos fui a recibir mi maleta y mire alrededor, solo tenia la dirección de la casa de mis tíos y no les pedí que vinieran por mi ya que S.U. prometió hacerlo._

_Mire a mí alrededor y no me sorprendió que no hubieran muchas personas es decir es Domingo en la mañana, solo habían unos ancianitos malhumorados, señoras histéricas, adultos demasiados ocupados y un grupo de chicos. Echando suerte me acerque al grupo de chicos, que se quedaron callados al verme, su mirada era de desprecio puro._

**-Yo…. Hum... me podrían decir hacia donde esta el par-**

-**Una friki**- _me interrumpió uno de ellos_- **wow, ¿Cómo te llamas he, rarita?**- _era un chico rubio con cara de idiota y ojos azules-_

**-Estupido-** _masculle enojada_- no soy-

**-Sasuke, ¿no será ella a quien buscas?-** _pregunto un chico de ojos perlas, con cara de afeminado-_

**-No** –_respondió, el tal Sasuke sin siquiera detenerse a mirarme. Parecía entretenido buscando a alguien con la mirada_-

_Tome mi maleta e ignore sus burlas, camine y camine hasta que por fin logre tomar un estupido taxi._

_La casa de mis tíos en realidad si que es grande pero no por eso menos acogedora. Tía Tsunade y el tío Dan tienen cuarenta años, ambos se conservan muy bien. Ellos no lograron tener hijos, por eso me consentían como si fuera su hija._

**-Esta será tu habitación-** _tía Tsunade abrió la puerta de y una linda pieza color azul cielo-_

**-Es perfecta, ¡gracias tía!-** _le regale una sonrisa sincera y la abrase con cariño y subí mi maleta a la cama-_

**-Te dejare para que logres acomodarte y descanses un poco, te llamare cuando este listo el almuerzo. Mañana ya tendrás que ir a la escuela.**

**-¿No debería tener un uniforme primero?-** _estaba con curiosidad ya que el colegio era uno de niñitos mimados- _

**-Claro que no, como es una escuela particular nunca escogen un mismo uniforme que ya allá sido usado un año anterior **– _explico con una sonrisa en la cara-_

**-Ya entiendo.**

**-Iré a preparar el almuerzo**_- comento saliendo de la habitación y a yo continúe a sacando las cosas de mi maleta para poder acomodar todo-_

_¡Molesto ruidito!, déjame dormir_.

**-¡Arriba Sakura!, llegaras tarde a clases** – _mire a mi tía y me tape hasta la cabeza tratando de volver al sueño mas profundo que pueda_- llegaras tarde a clases Sakura – _advirtió, con un tono irritante en su voz_- **¡He dicho arriba!** – _Mis pobres oídos_-

_Quiero a mi tía, pero sus gritos son de miedo. Me levante lentamente de mi cómoda y caliente cama, mirando con pena por dejar a la pobre camita sola._

-**Ya voy**- _murmure bostezando_- **solo iré al baño**

_Media hora después camine con flojera al colegio, mi tía había insistido en irme a dejar, pero la verdad le tenía un poquito de rencor por levantarme de la cómoda cama._

_Esto realmente parecía una estupida pasarela, y luego dicen que la rara soy yo…_

_Pase por secretaria y me dieron el numero de la sala que seria mi cárcel por el resto del año, junto a un horario y un mapa de la escuela. De que rayos me servia un mapa si mi sentido de la orientación era una porquería, me perdía con la misma facilidad con la que respiraba, era mejor preguntarle a alguien antes de perderme definitivamente._

**-disculpa-** _llame a una chica rubia que pasaba junto a una de pelo rojo_- **¿sabes donde esta la sala 36? **

**-¿Me hablas a mi, rara?-** _su tono chillón era irritante, me miraba con una superioridad mal ubicada-_

**-olvídalo Barbie.**

_Me di la vuelta para salir con mi gran frente en alto y camine por un largo pasillo, subí unas escaleras y baje otras, ese anuncio se me hacia familiar. _

_¡NO HABIA CASO!_

_Me senté en el piso recargándome en la pared y puse mi cabeza sobre mis rodillas mientras me abrazaba con mis brazos. Siempre me hacia una bolita cuando estaba deprimida._

**-¿Eres nueva?**_- un chico de ojos violetas me sonreía, una sonrisa que dejaba a la vista sus afilados dientes-_

-**tienes una linda sonrisa-**_comente y por lo visto no me creyó ya que borro su sonrisa_- **Es enserio. Me llamo Sakura y si, soy nueva y estoy perdida. ¿Cómo te llamas?**

**-Soy Suigetsu**- _me dio la mana y yo se la tome_- **¿y que sala buscas?**_- pregunto con curiosidad_- **Y ¿Cómo te ibas a perder con un mapa?**

-**He recorrido todo este lugar y no he podido encontrar la sala 36**- _comente frustrada_- **¿sabes donde esta?**

-**Claro que si**_- me respondió como si fuera obvio_- **Sígueme Pinky**- _dijo con una sonrisa burlona-_

_¡¿COMO ME HA LLAMADO!?_

_Le di un golpe en las costillas y lo mire con mi ceño fruncido._

**-Lo siento** – _se disculpo riendo, tal vez por eso me di cuenta que no lo sentía en lo absoluto__**- **_**Es este salón**- _apunto frente a nosotros para después abrirla_-

_**Tiburón a la vista** – _dijo la misma pelirroja de la vez anterior riendo con burla-_ **Y además llego junto a la Friki, que linda pareja **– _agrego con resentimiento_-

_Suigetsu pasó de ella y se sentó hasta el final y se puso mirar por la ventana. Como soy nueva y no conocía a nadie, camine hasta Suigetsu._

**-¿Esta ocupado?-** _pregunte sonriendo_-

-**Puedes sentarte si quieres**- _dijo riendo_-

_Esta hora fue relativamente incomoda, todos nos miraban y Suigetsu solo reía por ello._

-¿**Sabes que llamas la atención con esa forma de vestir?-** _comento con la boca llena, yo entrecerré los ojos y lo mire con advertencia-_

-**Me siento cómoda así**_**- **__conteste quitándole importancia, mientras bebía de mi jugo y el asentía-_ **Oye, ¿Por qué aguantas a la zanahoria?**- _pregunte frunciendo el ceño_-

_Apenas termine de decir eso Suigetsu estallo en carcajadas, provocando que todos nos voltearan a mirar como si estuviéramos locos. _

_Me sonroje y le envíe una mirada fulminante._

-**Ya cállate todos nos miran, no seas ruidoso**- _masculle_-

-**Lo siento**- _dijo aun entre risas, y unas lágrimas se empezaron a asomar en sus ojos_- **Lo siento**- _repitió_-

_Las puertas de la cafetería se abrieron, y entraron los mismos chicos que ayer estaban en el aeropuerto, que se dirigieron a una de las mesas del centro._

_Suigetsu y yo nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a la siguiente clase…_

_Sentí una mirada penetrante y fría que me provoco escalofríos. Cuando volví mi mirada me di cuenta de que era la zanahoria, luego volvió su mirada ah Suigetsu y su mirada cambio a una de dolor cuando se dio cuenta de que la observaba bajo su rostro para que no vea las lagrimas que cayeron en la mesa._

_Que raro, volví mi mirada a Suigetsu que me tomo de la mano y me saco de la cafetería casi corriendo, lo mire aun mas extrañada._

**-¿Qué pasa?-** _pregunte sin poder contener mi curiosidad, que creció aun más al ver se mordía el labio_-

**-Se** **que te darás cuenta sola, ahora no estoy en condiciones para decirte nada, Pinky**- _me puso su mano en la cabeza y la sonrisa que me envío fue una carente de emociones a como me las enviaba siempre- _

_La siguiente hora fue era de Matemáticas nunca se me han dado bien esa materia ni nada que se relacionara con números. Suspire resignada esperando que llegara el profesor. Suigetsu que había recuperado su buen humor siguió igual de bocazas que en la mañana y no paraba su parloteo ¿Cómo una persona puede hablar tanto sin respirar?_

_¿Eso será contagioso?_

_La puerta de la sala se abrió y por ella entro una mujer con cabello negro y ojos rojos. Es muy bonita pero algo en su alrededor tenia un aspecto tan terrorífico que un escalofrió me recorrió, luego note que estaba embarazada. Siempre me dicen que las embarazadas tienen un aura de tranquilidad a su alrededor, ahora estoy segura que las historias fueron inventadas, pues nadie podía tener ese aspecto._

_Cuando todos los de la sala se percataron de lo mismo que yo guardaron silencio, estoy segura que fue por que seguro conocían el carácter de esta mujer._

_Y no me equivoque el carácter de esta mujer competía con la de tía Tsunade. No me concentre muy bien, lo que me costo una amenaza de ir a ver en vivo el parto de Asuma Junior, y varios escalofríos. Dejo diez hojas de ejercicios y un dolor de cabeza tremendo lo que le costo unos buenos golpes a Suigetsu que no paro su lengua hasta que lo amenace con cortársela._

_Y aquí estoy recostada en mi cama con una depresión que tenia dos letras:_

S.U.

_Es tan fastidioso lo que me ocurría que llegaba a ser ridículo. Nunca creí que me sentiría atraída por alguien que no conozco._

_Pensando en el me conecte en mi cuenta y ¡sorpresa! esta conectado pero aun así no le hablaría ya que me debe una muy grande el baka me había dejado plantada, ¿Quién se cree que es?_

_Mi corazón se acelero entupidamente al ver que abría una ventanita de chat, pertenecía a S.U._

Solo S.U. Estoy seguro que tienes una buena explicación que darme, ¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme plantado a mi?

_Una venita que yo conozco en mi mente muy bien se asomo en mi frente, y volví a preguntarme ¿Quién diablos se cree?_

Cherry-dark ¿Como puedes decirme eso? Yo fui la que se perdió en la ciudad, no se como pude confiar en ti.

_Mientras escribía mi entrecejo se frunció y mi mirada se empezó a nublar. Como dije antes lo que me pasa es una estupidez._

Solo S.U. No mientas, te espere. Te espere demasiado, como para que esperes que me crea tus mentiras. Inventa algo mejor si no querías verme, solo lo hubieras dicho.Cherry-dark ¿Con que motivo te mentiría, he? No tengo ningún motivo, de echo soy yo la que debería estar molesta… eres despreciable realmente, despreciable.Solo S.U. Tal vez deberías entonces dejar de hablar con esta persona tan despreciable… Pensé que tú serias diferente a todas las personas con las que hablaba, pero me equivoque, nuevamente. ADIOS CHERRY…

_Eso me dolió, me causo un dolor demasiado grande a que me lo hubiese dicho cualquier persona, el rechazo de mis padres, mi soledad, todo no tenia ni la minima comparación a lo que ahora estoy sintiendo…_

_Sin poder contenerlas las lágrimas cayeron sobre el teclado…_

Cherry-dark No digas eso, perdóname por escribirte eso… no pienso que seas despreciable, solo estoy molesta… no te enojes, por favor.

_Siempre me he caracterizado por ser orgullosa pero con el perdía todo… hasta mi orgullo. Tengo que averiguar que me hizo este chico para que este así. _

Solo S.U. También perdóname, ¿si?... supongo que me deje llevar por el enojo y no pude contenerme, eres especial Cherry y eso nada ni nadie lo cambiara, pequeña.

_Mis lágrimas cambiaron a ser de dolor a felicidad en tiempo record_.

Cherry-Dark Podríamos quedar para otro día, ¿te parece?... quiero conocerte S.U. ¿Y tu, quieres conocerme?, solo si quieres yo no te obligare a nada… ¿Qué dices?Solo S.U. Dame tu número de celular.

_Me estaba exigiendo darle mi número, no sabia si alegrarme o molestarme. _

Cherry-dark 06595061388, me harías el honor de decirme para ¿Qué?

_No habían pasado ni dos minutos, cuando mi celular empezó a sonar, mi corazón se acelero. Me lleve una mano al pecho tratando de que mi corazón se acelerara…_

** ¿Ho-hola?** _- me hubiese gustado que mi voz no sonara tan temblorosa_-

** Que voz tan bonita, Cherry ** _- me sonroje y no pude borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro-_

** ¿Te estas burlando de mi? ** - _conteste recobrando la voz, escuche una risita del otro lado-_

** No, es solo que estoy contento. Me alegra estar hablando contigo ** - _esta vez reímos juntos y esa fue la primera vez que me emocionaba tanto-_

**Me dirás ¿Cómo te llamas?** _- pregunte titubeante_- ** No te estoy presionando a decírmelo ni nada**

**Me llamo Sasuke, y ¿tu? ** _- la voz de Sasuke-san es realmente relajante, mire de reojo el reloj y casi me caigo de la cama, ya que eran las 4:55 de la madrugada, en dos horas mas tendría que levantarme a estudiar- _

**Me llamo Sakura** - _conteste bostezando_-

**Sakura, ¿he? ¿Te puedo llamar Saku? ** - _me pregunto y en su voz pude notar cierto titubeo que me pareció adorable ¿¡Que rayos pasa conmigo!? Debo haber enloquecido, eso pasa._

**S-si, claro**

**Es extraño hablar contigo de esta forma, es relajante escuchar tu voz… además escuchar las mierdas que habla mi hermano no ayuda a que me quiera expresar muy seguido, contigo es diferente. ¡Ni con el Dobe hablo tanto!** - _no pude evitar sonreír al escuchar su tono de voz-_

** Ya es tarde ** - _comente_-

** Entonces duérmete ** - _respondió como si fuera un buen chiste_- **tengo curiosidad, ¿roncas? **

**Buenas noches, Sasu-san ** - _conteste omitiendo la respuesta a su pregunta anterior-_

**Las personas que me han dicho así, tienen algo en común. Les falta como mínimo tres o cuatro partes de su dentadura **

** Que miedo. Pues yo te seguiré diciendo así. **

**Te tengo que contar algo importante, pero por ahora que tengas buenas noches pequeña… **

_Me sonroje tanto que creo quien me viera pensaría que tengo más de cuarenta grados de fiebre. Tape mi cabeza y trate de dormir al menos unos cuantos minutos…._

_No lo logre. _

_Bostece por quinta vez en esa hora y Suigetsu seguía parloteando sin darse cuenta que si decía por lo menos una minima palabra le destrozaría los dientes…_

_Sentí que mi celular vibraba y lo tome con emoción. La emoción creció aun más al ver quien me enviaba el mensaje…_

Espero que nuestra platica de anoche no te traiga problemas pequeña, y no olvides que una tenemos una conversación pendiente. 

Tu Sasuke.

_Mi sonrisa se ilumino y Suigetsu me miro como si estuviera loca._

-**¿Cómo es posible que te alegres de mis desgracias? ¡Eres una mala amiga!- **_me reclamo haciendo un puchero_- **Yo que te contaba de un problema importante y no haces mas que ignorarme y sonreír**- _parecía realmente molesto con migo_-

-**Lo siento Suigetsu, estoy algo distraída y no se muy bien lo que me pasa**- _trate de sincerarme, apretando un poco el celular que estaba en mis manos. Por el poco tiempo que conocía a Suigetsu creí que era un despistado sin remedio. _

_Me volví a equivocar._

-**Así que Sasuke**- _me sonrío con picardía y movió sus cejas. Me olvide de mis disculpas y le di un gran golpe en la cabeza- _**Y te veías tan inocente**-_Río llamando la atención de todos y protegiéndose con las manos para un posible ataque-_

_Ataque que llego con mas fuerza de la que el creía y ambos reímos, supe que me había disculpado…_

_No pude contener mis ansias y llame a Sasu-san que contesto al segundo timbre…_

_**_ ¿Qué me querías decir? ** _-Pregunte después de que me saludo_-

**Me iré de Konoha, Sakura ** _-Estoy segura que esperaba una respuesta de mi parte, pero no podían salir palabras de mi boca_- ** Se que esto es repentino, pero la educación de esta ciudad aunque sea buena no es lo que yo necesito, quiero tener buenos promedios y no quedar atrasado con los de mi especialidad ** -_espero, espero y espero por mi respuesta, pero esta simplemente no llegaba. Lo escuche suspirar y estaba segura que me colgaría._

_Me sorprendí y me golpee mentalmente._

_**_Quiero que nos juntemos el viernes**

_**Por que fui yo quien le colgué. **_

El primer capitulo no tiene mucho drama pero conforme avance la historia se darán cuenta que no es que Sasuke sea OCC lo que pasa es que como no esta frente a frente con Sakura es un poco mas abierto con ella…

El argumento esta basado en un hecho real, y todos sabemos que en la vida real no todo es bueno… Así que esperan varias sorpresas mas, las actualizaciones dependen directamente de su recibimiento, so no les gusta directamente lo elimino y subo la otra historia que estoy escribiendo. Saludos y nos leemos –eso espero- en el otro capitulo.


End file.
